


【授权翻译】1996年的夏天

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 关于金妮·韦斯莱如何成为哈利·波特的迷情剂的片段。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	1. Bet-a-Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summer 1996](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657796) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



> 此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权

哈利在火弩箭上翻了个身，差点从扫帚上摔下来，金妮笑了。他轻松地调整自己的方向，在果园里转来转去。

“好啦！别吹牛了，波特！”她在他身后喊道。

他优雅地落在她旁边，脸上带着调皮的笑容。“我想那应该是两颗豆子，韦斯莱。”

“ _一颗_ 豆！我们说，如果你倒着飞过一圈球场，就说一颗豆子。”她提醒他。

“是的，但是我飞了两圈，所以有两颗豆子。”他笑着伸出手。

她气呼呼地、不情愿地从她的比比多豆袋里给了他两颗豆子。她看了看包里，只剩一颗豆子了。哈利的还剩一半，那个幸运的傻瓜赢了他们的大部分赌注。当然，他做到了。不像她，他有火弩箭；他可以用那东西做任何事。但这并不能阻止金妮每次都提出更疯狂的挑战。

这是他们在夏天发明的游戏。他们称之为“Bet-a-Bean”，这正是它听起来的样子。

“我希望它们都是呕吐味的，”她抱怨道。

哈利高兴地接过奖品，假装要举杯祝酒。“敬我战胜了新来的韦斯莱小姐，她真该向我学点东西。”他咬第一颗豆子时，金妮瞪着他。“巧克力味。”他高兴地叹了口气。

他把第二颗豆子举到空中。“以及我传奇般的球技。真遗憾，韦斯莱女士好像什么也没有。”

这一次，金妮确实想揍他，但哈利个子比她高，很容易就躲开了她的拳头。“草莓。”他对着愤怒的红发姑娘咧嘴一笑。

“现在你真的让我很生气，波特。”

“哦，我好害怕。”

金妮站在他面前，怒视着他，挺直了身子。哈利试图隐藏自己的微笑，但不幸地失败了。她几乎没有碰到他的下巴，看起来更像一只愤怒的小猫，而不是一只危险的老虎。她很可爱，真的。

“我跟你赌一颗豆子，我可以站在扫帚上十秒钟，不会掉下来。"

“两颗豆子。”他扬起眉毛，看到她的脸颊泛红。“怎么？你豆子不够了吗？”

“滚开！”

“有人脾气暴躁。”

“有人需要闭嘴！”

哈利咧嘴一笑：“好吧，一颗豆子。”

金妮决心要赢，她骑上扫帚。她小心地跪下，慢慢地站起来，双脚牢牢地放在扫帚上。她听到哈利的哨声，但她没有看他，她的眼睛注视着前方一个看不见的点。哈利开始数到十。她的脚在颤抖，她开始累了，但她拒绝放弃。

最后，哈利喊道：“十！”

她喜气洋洋地从扫帚上跳了下来：“我赢了！”

他翻了翻白眼，“是的，是的。恭喜你。”

他给了她一颗豆子，她吃着，开心地吮吸着甜头，这时……金妮突然脸色发青，吐了出来。

“痰！”她哭了。

第一章完


	2. 甜糖浆馅饼

“我们不要再玩‘Bet-a-Bean’了！”

“金妮，求你了！我保证这次让你赢。”

金妮把她的手放在她的臀部上，瞪着哈利。“首先，我不需要你让我赢，我比你更会飞。第二，”她脸红了，喃喃自语，“我没有比比多味豆了。”

“因为上次我们玩的时候我打败你？”他歪着嘴笑了笑。

金妮怒目而视地从他身边走过。“那你为什么不叫罗恩和你一起玩呢？如果你比我强那么多的话！”

“罗恩没有你厉害。”哈利跟着她走进厨房，坐在她旁边。“请，金妮。别让我求你了。”

她的眼睛里闪烁着某种东西，“你知道吗？这主意不错。”

一个调皮的微笑在她的嘴唇上跳舞。这让哈利想起了韦斯莱双胞胎，这只能意味着麻烦。

“什...什么？”

“求我。”她命令道。

她的眼睛闪闪发光，感觉像是要把他钉在椅子上。她看起来像一个捕食者准备吃掉她的猎物。突然，厨房里很暖和，哈利觉得自己的脸变红了。那当然是因为烤箱里正在烤蛋糕。

就在这时，比尔和芙蓉手牵手走进了房间。金妮立即忽略他们，假装要自己喝杯茶。

“今晚见，花儿。”比尔亲吻芙蓉的鼻尖。

哈利拿起一杯茶，跟着金妮走。

“祝你有个美好的一天，比利熊。”芙蓉在她未婚夫的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。

哈利搅拌着他的茶，用勺子大声敲打着杯子。

比尔用飞路粉进入魔法部，把芙蓉留在壁炉旁，她的脸涨得通红。她咯咯地笑了笑，然后一言不发地离开了厨房。

“帮我个忙，哈利。如果我那样做的话，杀了我。”金妮阴沉地说。

“怎么？你结婚后不会和你丈夫吻别吗？”哈利揶揄道。

“我会的。但我永远不会叫他像比利熊一样愚蠢的东西，”她假装要呕吐。

他笑了，“你的茶要加糖吗？花儿。”

“是的，请，我可爱的Unicorn。”她模仿芙蓉说。

哈利被这个游戏吸引住了。“兔宝宝，午饭后你能和我一起玩吗？”

“除非你求我，亲爱的Kneazle。”

“拜托，我的苹果布丁蛋糕？”

金妮哼了一声：“你得做得更好，可爱的Sunshine。”

他们没有注意到，韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱夫人走进厨房，这时哈利握住金妮的手，戏剧性地说：“我求你了，求你了，我的甜糖浆馅饼。”

一阵喧闹，他们转过身，发现韦斯莱夫人把她手里的水果篮子掉在地上了。韦斯莱先生在她旁边大声咳嗽，哈利想他可能是被他正在吃的苹果噎住了。

他红着脸，松开金妮的手。“不是你想的那样！”

但是金妮忍不住了，她突然大笑起来，再次握住他的手，“来吧， _哈利熊！_ 我们找赫敏和罗恩玩魁地奇！”

哈利气得满脸通红，高兴地跟着她走出了厨房。他们都很想念她父母会心的笑容。

第二章完


	3. 韦斯莱力量

“我们真的必须这么做吗？”赫敏好像是第一百次问这个问题。

“是的！”金妮愉快地回答，“来吧！一定会很 _有趣_ 。”

赫敏双臂交叉放在胸前，“我们昨天打了双人魁地奇，一点也不好玩。”

“那当然了！”金妮笑着说。“看着哈利只有一只脚在空中，这是有史以来最有趣的事情。”

罗恩大笑起来。

“是啊，但这跟我打进第七个球时罗恩发出的尖叫声比起来就不算什么了。”哈利笑着说，罗恩的耳朵都红了。“顺便说一句，嗓音不错。”

罗恩从棚子里抓起两把扫帚，朝金妮扔了一把。“让他们尝尝韦斯莱的厉害吧！”

他们击掌，然后飞向韦斯莱家的小围场。赫敏可怜兮兮地看着哈利，双手捂在胸前，默默地乞求哈利让她离开这个烂摊子。他忍不住笑着飞向他的朋友们。

“准备好挨鞭子了吗，波特？”金妮奚落他。

“听起来你很熟练。我以前打过你吗？”哈利回击道。

“哦，真聪明。”

“非常 _有趣_ 。”

罗恩松开那个旧鬼飞球时，你们互相瞪着对方，脸上挂着得意的微笑。金妮迅速地抓住了球，并将球送进了球门。赫敏尖叫着伸出一只手，另一只紧紧抓住她的扫帚。哈利飞快地追着金妮，但没有用，她成功进了一个球。罗恩在他的位置上欢呼起来，哈利则低声咒骂。

“韦斯莱力量！”金妮吼了一声，高高挂在空中。

这一次，哈利抓住了鬼飞球，飞快地跑向围场的另一头，金妮紧紧地跟着他。他向左飞，然后向右飞，但她不会感到疲倦。哈利别无选择，他推了她一下，轻松地把鬼飞球扔到了罗恩守卫的两根柱子之间。赫敏高兴地拍着手，罗恩喃喃地说着什么，听不清。

“ _韦斯莱力量！_ ”哈利夸张地模仿金妮尖叫起来。

“这意味着竞争，波特。"

她抓起鬼飞球，骑上扫帚飞走了。事情开始变得更强烈。哈利和金妮变成激烈的竞争对手，他们之间毫不留情。他们齐头并进，一点也不累。

罗恩的脸涨得通红，眉头紧锁。赫敏已经放弃了尝试，她的飞天扫帚现在几乎飞不起来了。

哈利把鬼飞球夹在腋下，飞快地朝罗恩飞去。他耳边的哨声告诉他金妮就在附近。他举起手臂准备得分，这时他看到了一缕红色的头发。金妮不知从哪里冒出来，向他猛扑过去，他们俩都倒在草地上。他们四肢交叉着降落。赫敏的尖叫传遍了围场。

哈利笑着挣脱出来，将金妮扶起来。“你知道，对于这么小的人来说，你很强大。”

她的脸颊潮红，头发凌乱，但她却疯狂地咧着嘴笑。“那是韦斯莱给你的力量。”

几秒钟后，赫敏和罗恩落到了他们身边。

“你们还好吗？受伤了吗？”赫敏急忙问道。“哦，我就知道这是个坏主意！双人魁地奇比赛从来都 _不_ 好玩！”

“你在开玩笑吧？”罗恩笑了。“这比哈利差点被从扫帚上摔下来还要有趣！”

“我们明天再来吧!”金妮欢快地说，赫敏叹了口气。

第三章完


	4. 生日快乐哈利

有什么东西在挠哈利的鼻子，什么柔软的东西……也许是一根羽毛？

“停下来，海德薇。”哈利睡眼惺忪地呻吟道。

他听到一阵闷笑，但决定不去理会，现在起床太早了。过了一会儿，哈利又开始打起瞌睡来，这次他感到了两根柔软的羽毛抚摸着他的脸，在他的脸颊上打起圈圈。朦朦胧胧地，他觉得自己闻到了花香；但这是不可能的，海德薇闻起来可不像花。

哈利不情愿地睁开一只眼睛，瞥见模糊的红发勾勒出苍白的脸。那个人用手捂住嘴，试图忍住笑声。

“离开吧，金妮，”他呻吟道，把毯子盖在头上。

金妮爬到床上，床就摇晃起来。“不行，”她笑着说，试图把毯子从他头上扯下来，“今天是你生日，我 _得_ 烦你。”

她终于设法把毯子拉回来，他瞪着她：“谁说的？”

“《金妮·韦斯莱修正案》说的。”她严肃地说。

哈利转了转眼睛，戴上眼镜，坐了起来。“今天对我来说应该是有趣的一天。”

“哦，会的，”她向他保证。

她把他没注意到的早餐托盘放在床边，放在他的腿上。一个装满迷你糖浆馅饼和两杯可可的盘子正盯着他。他一看到这个就流口水，看起来很好吃。

“生日快乐，哈利。我自己做的，”金妮笑着说。“来吧，尽情吃吧！”

他怀疑地看着她，“你没有加什么东西进去，对吧？”

“当然没有！”她听起来有被冒犯到了。

他决定相信她，拿了一块糕点。他咬一口时，她屏住了呼吸。他慢慢地咀嚼，细细品味。它很好吃。

“怎么样？”她满怀期待地问道。

哈利给了她一个灿烂的微笑，“对于一个不具备我那种传奇魁地奇技巧的人来说，你肯定知道怎么做饭。”

她的脸亮了起来，“那么你喜欢吗？”

“非常喜欢。”他真诚地回答。

她笑着吃了一小块糖浆馅饼。“那么，你今天想做什么？”

“不知道，”哈利抿了一口可可，“在魁地奇上打败你？”

金妮转了转眼睛。“过去几个星期，我们每天都打魁地奇。我们今天需要做一些特别的事情。”

“魁地奇很特别。”哈利抗议道。

“真的吗？这就是你要的快乐吗？扫帚和金色飞贼？”

“当然还有你。我需要有人打败我。”

“笨蛋。”她开玩笑地锤了锤他的肩膀。

哈利又吃了一个迷你糖浆馅饼，高兴地说道：“真的，金妮，你是最好的厨师。”

她不屑的说道：“妈妈教我的。她说一个‘称职的妻子’应该知道如何为丈夫做饭，不管这到底意味着什么。”

“嗯，你丈夫会是一个幸运的家伙。”哈利高兴地舔着手指。

“不要这样称呼我丈夫。”金妮严厉地说，但她的眼睛在闪烁。

“对不起，我应该说 _笨蛋熊_ ？”

罗恩和赫敏走进他的卧室时，她仰着头大笑起来。

“生日快乐，哈利。”赫敏笑着说。

“谢谢，赫敏。”

“蛋糕！”罗恩哭了，然后坐在哈利的床上，自己动手。“生日快乐，哥们儿。”

“谢谢。”哈利笑着说。

“认真点，罗恩！”赫敏有点愁眉苦脸。

罗恩赶紧咽了口唾沫，抿了一口金妮的可可，没有理会金妮投来的阴沉目光。“你今天想做什么？”

“你永远都猜不到。”金妮喃喃自语。

“魁地奇？”罗恩笑着说。

“魁地奇。”哈利点点头，微笑地回答他。

“求求你们，别再来了！”赫敏呻吟了一声，但哈利忙着吃糕点，没时间回答她的抱怨。

第四章完


	5. 生日快乐金妮

当金妮敲响小屋的门时，已经是八点半了。哈利的脸亮了起来，她来得正是时候。他将门稍微打开，他的头从门缝里探了出来。

“密码？”

她翻了个白眼。“真的有这必要吗？”他狠狠地看了她一眼，她就生气了。

“好吧！”她交叉着双臂。她的头发火辣辣的，喃喃地说：“眼睛绿得像刚泡过的癞蛤蟆。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，把门完全打开。“头发像黑板一样黑。”

金妮凶狠地瞪了他一眼，跟着他进了小屋。“我不知道还有什么比这更让人震惊的，你竟然记得这首该死的诗，还是你想再听一遍。”

哈利哈哈大笑，一把抓住她的头发，调皮地用指关节戳她的头皮。

“放开我！”她徒劳地挣扎着。

“不行！”他笑着说，“今天是你的生日，根据《金妮·韦斯莱修正案》，我得惹恼你。”

她迅速地捏住了他的肋部，哈利大叫一声，最后放开她。

“这是不可能的，”她用手指梳理着她现在凌乱的头发，声音里明显带着娱乐的意味，“所以呢？我的礼物在哪里？”她问，眼睛闪闪发光地环视着小屋。

哈利还是抵挡不住诱惑。“我应该给你一个礼物吗？”他开玩笑道。

她不耐烦地看了他一眼。“拜托！”她哀嚎道。

他很想让她求他，但他和她一样急切地想送她生日礼物。他排练了一整夜，准备对她说什么，但现在她站在他面前，他真的不知道该说什么。或许她会认为他的礼物很糟糕？或者更糟糕，不合适？

他笨拙地从小屋里拿起扫帚递给她。“和我一起飞？”他羞怯地问。

金妮看上去很吃惊，她的嘴张大了几次又合上了，一句话也没说。哈利觉得他的脸涨得通红，希望小屋里足够暗，她看不见。

他就知道。这真是个坏主意！金妮在他生日那天为他烤了一盘蛋糕，而他所能给她的只有一次蹩脚的飞天扫帚之旅。当她的脸上露出灿烂的笑容时，他准备为自己的鲁莽而道歉。

她从他手中夺过火弩箭，说：“我要在前面！”

她骑上扫帚，尽可能耐心地等待哈利坐在她后面。

“准备好了吗？”她几乎尖叫起来。

看到她显然很喜欢他的礼物，哈利松了口气，点点头，用手臂搂住了她的腰。

一声响亮的呼喊声，她从地上一跃而起，加速冲向夏日的天空。“韦斯莱力量！”她怒吼。

哈利笑了，胸膛紧紧地贴着她的背。他知道她飞得有多好，但现在他和她在同一把扫帚上，他可以看到她是多么优秀。

金妮用不了多久就掌握了这把世界级的扫帚。她飞快地飞向果园，笑着把扫帚翻过去，绕着球场转。

“拿着扫帚。”她转过头对他说。

他伸出手，抓住火弩箭的把手。金妮闭上眼睛，张开眼睛，风从她身边呼啸而过。

“看！我飞起来了！”她笑着说。

哈利疯狂地咧着嘴笑着，兴奋之情溢于言表。陋居现在看起来很遥远。几只鸟从他们身边飞过，叽叽喳喳地唱着晨歌。空气中弥漫着甜蜜的花香，哈利深深地吸了一口气。一时间，感觉好像没有战争，没有伏地魔，也没有预言。哈利愿意付出任何代价，只要能呆在天空。

“这是有史以来最好的生日！”金妮尖叫道。

他笑得合不拢嘴，低头在她耳边轻声说：“生日快乐，金妮。”

第五章完


	6. 舒缓

当哈利和金妮决定结束他们今天的魁地奇时，已经是下午很晚了。

远处可以听到赫敏和罗恩的笑声。这对小情侣目前正坐在露台上，享受着一杯新鲜的柠檬水。几个小时前，在赫敏抱怨“头痛”之后，他们停止了两人魁地奇比赛。从她仰着头，为罗恩刚才说的话哈哈大笑的样子来看，金妮怀疑她是不是病了。

她看到罗恩喝着柠檬水，暗自叹息。她愿意付出任何代价来换一杯水。

她从来没有感到这么脏过。她的头发乱蓬蓬的，散落的几缕头发贴在她满是汗水的脸上，她的脸颊泛着红晕，衣服上满是泥。她知道自己看上去一定很吓人，但她太累了，根本不在乎。

当他们走到小山的尽头时，金妮倒在地上，疲惫地长叹了一声。

“我累坏了。”她喃喃自语。

“是吗？”哈利低头看着她，得意地笑了。“你著名的韦斯莱力量去哪儿了？”

她能看出他在全力反击，咧开嘴笑了笑。对于一个在扫帚上呆了四个小时的人来说，他看起来太精神了，这很不公平。他一定是喝了一种药水，即使你汗流浃背，头发被风吹的时候，它也能让你看起来很好，她确信这一点。

金妮又呻吟了一声，这次声音很大。“离开我吧。”

她闭上眼睛，听到他咯咯地笑。有一会儿，她以为他真的走了，但接着她听到哈利躺在她身边时衣服的沙沙声。一开始她很惊讶，但这种亲近并不令人不快。她决定不介意他在那里，他的出现让她感到很欣喜。

他们就这样呆了一会儿，静静地躺在草地上，靠得很近，可以感受到对方的体温。一阵凉风轻抚着她的皮肤，金妮慢慢地吸气。它让人放松，安静，放松。这是……

“太美了。” 哈利低声说道。

金妮睁开眼睛看着他。他凝视着最后一缕阳光。在橘红色的天空下，他的脸好像在发光，他的眼睛像两颗绿宝石闪闪发光。他的嘴唇带着微笑，他的额头上没有皱纹，眼睛下面没有阴影。他看起来……平静，几乎是快乐的。然后她意识到，这是哈利第一次感到幸福，这肯定是一种永远的感觉。

他们听到赫敏在远处笑，罗恩抓住她的腰，让她转过身来。

哈利叹了一口气。“下次召唤守护神的时候，我一定会用到这段记忆。”

她的胸口有什么东西绷紧了，她也解释不清楚。“是吗？”

他看着她，眼睛掠过她的脸，好像他在试图记住她的所有特征。

他咧嘴一笑，“是的。"

太阳下山后，他们终于和赫敏、罗恩在院子里会合了。

第六章完


	7. 当她生气了

如果哈利对自己诚实的话，他会承认他很小气。如果哈利不小气，他会承认也许他也有错。但是哈利太骄傲了，所以他没有道歉，而是会闷闷不乐。真的，如果你仔细想想，她是那个反应过度的人，所以她应该道歉。对吧？是的，没错。

他喘着气，他的头靠在手后跟上，看着罗恩命令他的车向前移动三格。

感觉他们已经下了好几个小时的巫师棋了。失去王后后，游戏变得相当无聊。当然，他们也可以去玩两人一组的魁地奇比赛，或者更好的是去玩Bet-a-Bean，但韦斯莱女士太孩子气了，没时间道歉。哈利根本不在乎，因为他真的不在乎。没有她他也玩得很开心。

他怒视着棋盘，喃喃自语，“第二个棋子，向前一格。”

罗恩扬起眉毛，看了他一眼，好像在说“我不确定是我这么好还是你就这么坏。”哈利瞪得他不敢大声说出来。罗恩还有很多棋子，但他并不愚蠢，所以他只是命令他的骑士杀死暴露在外的兵。哈利几乎希望他能抓住他的国王，这样他们就可以玩别的游戏了。还有别的吗？

在他旁边，赫敏砰的一声合上了她的书。“这太荒谬了！”她斥责道。“你为什么不道歉然后...”

“第四个棋子，向前一格。”哈利打断她。

赫敏看起来很愤怒。她把手放在臀部，相当尖锐地说：“好吧！那你就继续生闷气吧！”

“我没有生闷气！”

他不是。再说，是她把自己锁在扫帚棚里的，现在是谁在生闷气？

这时，芙蓉走进厨房，嘴里哼着像法国摇篮曲一样的曲子。“还有烤饼吗？”她没有特别问任何人。“我的比利熊想要吃一些。”

哈利笑着看了看罗恩，但他只顾对着芙蓉流口水，没有注意到。至于赫敏，她正愁眉苦脸地看着她的书。当然，如果金妮在那里，她会明白这个笑话的，但她不在，该死的，没有她哈利会很无聊的。

“见鬼！”他低声咒骂着，然后悄悄地朝后门走去。

“终于！”他好像听到赫敏说。

当哈利走向扫帚棚时，他觉得自己将要面对一只巨大的蛇怪。别看着她的眼睛，他告诉自己，然后敲了敲小屋的门。

门猛地打开，金妮·韦斯莱一脸怒气。一看见他，她的眉毛就合在一起，双手紧紧地握在一起。她咬紧牙关，双臂交叉在胸前，瞪着他。

“你想要什么？”她问。

哈利提醒自己不要看她的眼睛，他把注意力集中在她那飘浮在周围的狂野的红头发上。

他清了清嗓子：“金妮。”

“哈利。”她冷静地回答。

这个夏天他学到了一件非常重要的事情：最好对金妮坦诚。

哈利揉了揉头发，叹了口气：“你还在生气。”

她急促地吸了口气，使他注视着她的眼睛。大错特错。她的脸开始涨得通红，似乎把脖子扎进了衬衫里。金妮冲他冲过来，挺直了身子。

他觉得他应该害怕，但她这么做的时候太可爱了，他忍不住笑了。

“我还在生气吗？你以为我还在生气？！”她咆哮道。“我冷静！我很冷静！”

哈利笑了起来。“天啊，我不想看到你不在的时候。”

“别逼我给你施魔法！”她咆哮道。“你吃了我的巧克力豆！我想把它们留在霍格沃茨！当你的兄弟是该死的罗恩·韦斯莱，你知道在这个房子里保存糖果有多难吗？！”

哈利知道他应该看起来有罪。他努力掩饰自己的笑容，但金妮发出一种像愤怒的猫一样的声音，他再也忍不住哼了一声。

“什么？！”金妮大喊。“该死的有什么好笑？”

“就是，”他试图控制住自己的笑声。“你生气的时候看起来像只愤怒的小猫。”

她的眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，大步走近他，用力推开他的胸膛。“你这个该死的笨蛋——别笑了！”

但哈利突然大笑起来。她越是打他，他似乎笑得越厉害。过了一会儿，他抓住她的手，把它们放在自己的胸前。她安静了下来，但仍然怒视着他。

“这一点也不好笑。”当他最终恢复时，她说。

“对不起。”他松开她的手。

“因为嘲笑我还是吃了我的巧克力豆？”

“我没有嘲笑你，”他保证道。“吃了你的巧克力豆我很抱歉，我不知道它们是你的。”

金妮看了他一会儿，哈利给了她一个看起来很迷人的微笑。

她脸颊微微泛红，低头喃喃自语：“好吧，我原谅你了。”

感觉就像热巧克力一样温暖你的脚趾。

他咧嘴一笑，用胳膊搂住了她的肩膀。“想玩Bet-a-Bean吗？”

“你得先打扫你的扫帚。我在上面放了大泡粉。”

哈利怀疑地看了她一眼。

她耸耸肩。“我生你的气。”她说，好像这就解释了一切。

他摇摇头，“你很危险，金妮 · 韦斯莱。”

第七章完


	8. 再见夏天

“时间差不多了！”当金妮在屋顶露台上加入他们时，罗恩看上去很生气。“你怎么这么久才来？”

“我得给迪恩回信。”她耸了耸肩。

她没有理会哥哥给她的难看的脸色，在哈利旁边坐了下来。她的新侏儒蒲——阿诺德坐在她的肩膀上。哈利对着紫色的绒毛球笑了。

“嘿，小男孩。”他抚摸着他柔软的皮毛。

阿诺德发出一声尖叫，他和罗恩的长相突然惊人地相似起来。一周前，金妮宣布她将给她的新宠物取名阿诺德。哈利问她为什么，她说因为他尖叫的时候长得很像罗恩。

好像知道他在想什么，金妮吸引了哈利的目光，两人都迅速地移开了视线，咧嘴一笑。

赫敏看了看表：“再过十分钟，夏天就结束了。”

他们都转身凝视着夕阳。傍晚时分的天空很美，就像一幅无边无际的画布，上面涂满了色彩。哈利还记得他坐在扫帚上度过的那些明媚的夏日，他们的第一场双人魁地奇比赛似乎就在昨天。

第一场比赛一团糟。赫敏不停地抱怨魁地奇有多“危险”，罗恩不停地对她大喊大叫，要她截住鬼飞球，最后他们吵了起来。金妮用两颗比比多味豆打赌，赫敏会把她的扫帚扔向罗恩。哈利想起这件事不禁笑了起来，他仍然不敢相信她竟然会那样做。

第二天，哈利和金妮在玩Bet-a-Bean。

“这是一个美好的夏天。”金妮沉思道。“好吧，如果我们忽略了这最后几天。”

她尖锐地看了哈利一眼。她的声音里有些苦涩，他不太确定自己该如何解释。

“无论对角巷发生了什么。”她喃喃自语，哈利明白了。

_马尔福。_

他又感觉到了，从他嘴里冒出来的威胁话语像沼泽一样。假期的最后一个星期，他一直在想马尔福在翻倒巷的行为。罗恩和赫敏不相信他，但如果他把他的假设告诉金妮，她就会明白他说的这个奇怪的事实有多正确：德拉科·马尔福是一个食死徒。他一定是。

“金妮...”

“假期中你最怀念的是什么？”赫敏打断了他。

她看了他一眼，似乎在说“我们不要再谈论马尔福了”。哈利抑制住了对她发脾气的冲动。

“妈妈做的食物。”罗恩带着梦幻般的微笑回答。“别误会，我喜欢霍格沃茨的食物，但没有什么比得上妈妈做的。”

“那是因为她使用了一种秘密成分。”金妮说。

这两兄妹互相看了一眼，然后咧嘴一笑。“她对我们的爱。”他们异口同声地说。

面对赫敏和哈利的困惑，罗恩解释道：“我们小时候，她经常这样告诉我们。”

哈利感到一阵悲伤。有时候他真希望自己在陋居长大，他无法想象佩妮姨妈会对他说这样的话。

金妮瞥了他一眼，然后欢快地说：“我想念在果园里飞行的日子。在魁地奇比赛中打败哈利是我这辈子最开心的事。”

哈利咧嘴一笑。“友好点，韦斯莱。你在说你未来的队长。”他提醒她。

她的脸亮了起来。“这是否意味着我正式加入了球队？”

“想得美！”他笑着说。“你必须像其他人一样去尝试。”

“扫兴。”她说，眼睛闪烁着。

“那你呢，赫敏？”罗恩问道。

她把一绺头发塞到耳后：“我会怀念我想读的任何书，无论何时。”

罗恩回头大笑，让阿诺德大吃一惊。金妮手里拿着可怜的侏儒蒲。

“只有你会说那样的话！”

赫敏双手交叉放在胸前。“那是什么意思？”当罗恩笑得更大声时，她决定不理他，转向哈利，“你呢？”

哈利想念很多事情：韦斯莱夫人的糖浆馅饼，韦斯莱先生关于麻瓜的无尽的问题，比尔关于埃及的迷人的故事，整天与他的朋友飞行。然后，他打了他。他最怀念假期的是……

“每一天。”他平静地说。

哈利注视着最后一缕阳光穿过果园，在天空和树木之间制造出一种炽热的碰撞。金妮是对的，这是一个美妙的夏天。

全文完


End file.
